James Varisco
Gaccione Crime Family Saint Joseph Street Crew |hideg= |businesses= Jimmy's Joint (Manager) |vehicles= BMW M3 E36 Coupe }} James Varisco Junior also known as Jimmy, is a fully induced member of the notorious East Los Santos based crime family known as The Gaccione Crime Family. He was originaly transfered from Chicago, Illinois two weeks after the arrival of current caporegime Rudolph LoGazzo to create the Saint Joseph Street Crew. Fear of being killed for bringing low amounts of money in for the kick ups, he fled into the Witness Protection Program. Detailed History 'Early Life' James Varisco Junior was born October 5th, 1978 to parents Cathrine and James Varisco Senior. The family of five were living in a stable economy house in the Little Italy part of Chicago, Illinois. His father worked as a construction worker for a private company and his mother as a shopkeeper for a local convenience store. James had two younger sisters, Lindsey who was born three years earlier than himself and Maria who died recently after birth. By living a mob influenced neighborhood, James was taught by his older friends to follow the neighborhood's code of silence; never to rat out friends and family. Once attempting to squeel on a stealing kid he got brutaly assaulted and mugged by three older teenagers. His father had a good friendship with one of the Chicago Outfit's associates who had given him a job at his private construction company and James Jr a part time job cleaning his Mercedes-Benz S Class on weekends for a few dollars. Chicago Outfit 'Meeting the wiseguy' Reaching age 33 James was working as a waiter at a local restaurant and still living in Little Italy in his own apartment along with his girlfriend. He got introduced to the associate's friends including the made man Rudolph 'Rudy Gazz' LoGazzo. He quickly found interest in James as he gave him a small task to collect a weekly debt from a grocery store owner, he assaulted him when he refused to pay but quickly did after taking the beating. A few weeks later James was doing numerous small tasks for Rudolph as stealing cars, collecting debts, muscle work and so on. He took him under his wing as a official associate, he was shortly after introduced to some of Rudolph's associates; Donald 'Donny Pizza' Pazzano, George 'Georgie Stacks' Sacchetti and a few others. James took part of the illegal merchandise trade on the streets around Chicago selling items ranging from electronics to clothing, he also started hosting weekly cardgames for some of his friends at his own apartment. 'Moving to the west coast' James had been taken under the wing of another made man when Rudolph was transfered to the west coast city Los Santos. Three weeks later James recieved a call from a Joseph 'Sonny Craps' Gaccione who was recently promoted to captain(now boss), he was told to quickly pack his bags and that a airport ticket would be given to him by his newly appointed made man in two days. He did as he was told, he said farwell to friends and family and two days later he went on a flight heading to the west coast settling down in a small apartment in the East Los Santos Russian populated area known as Little Moscow. 'Earning his stripes' James reputation increased around the crew and in Los Santos. He was continueing his fencing operations and his extortion rackets and grew in popularity in the entire city. He was called by [http://gtarg.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Mancini Nicholas Sticky Nicky Mancini] to meet Rudolph and another associate, they picked up Nicholas and James driving them out of Los Santos fooling them to belive it was a execution, two brand new Italian suits were given to them both. Arriving to a house James was waiting patiently outside while Nicholas entered and fifteen minutes later it was his turn, he entered and saw the high ranked members of the family gathered infront of a table with a gun and knife. They started perfoming the ritual of being inducted, after the ritual James had become untouchable, he had become a made man.